<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>失眠实录 by SloppyDoggy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976146">失眠实录</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloppyDoggy/pseuds/SloppyDoggy'>SloppyDoggy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloppyDoggy/pseuds/SloppyDoggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>简短脑洞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>失眠实录</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她后半夜辗转反侧，身边的人老老实实张着嘴呼吸的无辜神情也显得格外让人心头火起。裴柱现恶劣地把被子套在下半身又故意滚了好几圈，朴秀荣终于在冷意中打了个哆嗦，迷迷糊糊奶声奶气地叫了声姐姐。不过下一秒她就埋在自己颈脖旁边，二氧化碳呼出来的热气让人舒服地想蜷缩起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你大爷的</p>
<p> </p>
<p>只有那个家伙自己比较舒服吧？朴秀荣的右手右脚大喇喇地横在队长的腰上，那股黏糊糊的感觉隔着睡衣都让裴柱现别扭地想发脾气。她盯着天花板好一会儿才平复了自己要把对方推下去的念头，把这几天两人的相处在脑子里仔细地过滤了几遍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“姐姐最近经常露出疲惫的样子呢？”日间涩琪看着化妆室镜子里的她这样说道，裴柱现因为这句话仔仔细细地凑近瞧见了没有完全被遮住的黑眼圈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…稍微有些失眠。”化妆师姐姐在脸上张牙舞爪地动工时涩琪听到了她的回答，热心肠的小熊很快就紧张地凑到她面前，担忧的神色溢于言表。裴柱现又是感动又是情绪复杂地用姐姐的威严摸了摸她的脑袋，余光看到房间里剩下的吵吵闹闹，需要孙老师大喊“集中”的两个妹妹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阿西</p>
<p> </p>
<p>裴柱现索性翻了个身，仔仔细细盯着缩在自己肩膀旁边的朴秀荣。虽说本来也有些忿忿的念头紧紧盯着对方的嘴角，其实过了一会儿又处于完全放空的神游状态，在脑海里回荡着最近的工作。有什么冰冰凉凉的东西在被子里轻轻捉住了她的肘关节，生理上的反应迟钝让裴柱现没能在第一时间叫出来，瞳孔地震之后视线聚焦，眼所能及的范围里是朴秀荣无限放大的脸，用断断续续地气音问她是不是睡不着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>房间的暖气还要稍晚一点才会暂停工作，所以此时朴秀荣微凉的手指让人很受用。裴柱现觉得自己被舒舒服服地挠着了，也不去回她的问话，眯着眼睛在黑暗中捉住那只作怪的手，把它恶狠狠地揪在两人面前。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>始作俑者完全也处于吓一跳的状态，裴柱现看到她眼里瞬间的清明忍不住笑出了声。不明所以的朴秀荣委屈地撇嘴，只好老老实实地等着下一步，生怕她数罪并罚秋后算账。但是许久之后，也许没过很久，但是困倦和黑暗总是让人的感受不甚真切。朴秀荣轻轻捏了捏那只抓住自己的手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“姐姐要睡觉么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“怎么你困了？”裴柱现没好气地盯着她，低音炮在晚上听起来有些凶巴巴，可是问句尾音又硬生生的上扬，简直情色异常。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>朴秀荣没好意思说自己脸红，小幅度挣扎了一下，眼神游移在被子的花纹上，“可是姐姐明天不是还要拍CF么，”她心虚地放下抱着年上的手和脚，躺回老实的一字睡姿，“我刚刚是不是吵到你了？对不起，我待会睡过去一点。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>难道真的是年龄差距么？裴柱现扪心自问仍然属于20代，虽然偶尔无法理解新新人类的妹妹们，但是朴秀荣好歹也是挺能察言观色，和金椰梨不是一丘之貉才对。朴秀荣惊恐地感受到她的手越攥越紧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“咱们现在睡觉？”她示好一样亲了亲姐姐的肩膀，下一秒就被人直接骑在腰上，一直被握住的那只手也被顺便抬起来压在头顶，裴女士恶恶气冲冲地在她耳垂那里憋出几口气，</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘做不做？’听得出来是咬牙切齿</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嗳嗳嗳？？？”朴秀荣这下完全彻底地清醒了，茫然又脸红的看着身上的人。一半是因为脖子那里的痒痒肉被对方呼出来的热气拿捏的恰到好处，另一半则是因为裴女士眉毛上挑的厉害，好像白天淡淡的酒红色眼影还若隐若现，发狠地时候带着凌冽又迷人的弧度，一股子冷都女的气息扑面而来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>晕，她觉得自己简直在做梦，和孙胜完最出格的情景剧都不会这么演。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>还没等她回话，裴柱现早就死死叼着她后颈那小块皮肤来回舔舐，不一会儿连她自己都觉得眼角泛红，不自觉地搂上对方的腰身。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“停…停一下！” 还算清明的脑海里警钟大作，朴秀荣费劲的把自己从情欲泥沼里翻出来，坚决地抖着手把年上从脖子那里按下去。裴女士大概这辈子都没有收到这种冷遇，瞪着她的时候朴秀荣感觉自己正在被千万粉丝的眼刀一同凌迟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我也想和姐姐做…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她立刻发出以上声明，没骨气的舔舔下嘴唇，勉强把自己眼神从对方俯身露出的美好曲线上挪开。她能感觉到自己身上的温度全部都集中在脸颊和发烫的耳朵尖，什么嘛这种台词，当事人懊恼又火大，</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”明明是姐姐…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“莫呀？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你自己说明天要早起来赶通告让我最近都乖一点…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一口气说完之后愣住的人是林贝贝，她看着露出恶狠狠表情的妹妹好像恍惚记起来真的有这件事—某一天朴某偷偷出去喝酒到很晚回来，臭烘烘的，因此怒气冲冲地和她发火来着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>裴柱现被反压在床上的时候还在笑，朴秀荣本想表现地再生气一点，可是即使没有开灯，毫无间隙对上姐姐眨巴眼睛里流露出来的笑意也让人不自主的也开心起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这是姐姐因为年龄大所以记性不好忘记事情对吧？”她只好从口头上企图再奚落一下对方。裴柱现又好气又好笑，想到她委屈和刚刚的小心试探，讨好一样给自己顺毛的可爱表情又忍不住笑出来了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“姐姐现在是连笑点都会延迟的老年人是么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>什么呀，这种时候还想着这种事情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘你是白痴么’她干脆利落地扯过那只一直攥着的手按在在自己胸前，反倒是身上的人像被侵犯了一样吓得失去重心，结结实实地撞在床头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一星期都很郁闷的裴柱现今天晚上第一次真情实意地露出大妈笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>朴秀荣泪眼婆娑地隔着细腻的丝绸睡裙感受到裴女士的顶端微微摩擦，同时她整个人温柔地抬起上半身凑到眼睑上轻轻地把那些生理性的泪水都啄掉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“现在还是很冷么？”她小幅度地挺身舔吻着小叽下巴，最后超级色情地把耳垂那里咬的湿漉漉的。稍稍分开的时候隔着黑暗，裴柱现也能感受到对方和往常一样黏糊糊的甜腻笑容。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我冷是因为被子都在姐姐这里拽不出来”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>呀，真的是，气的让人翻白眼</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>